Veril
Personality Appearance ((grows horns)) History Cynthia's mother had actually concieved her threw artifcial fertilization. Her mother however, was a Nightwalker. During the fertilization process, there was tragically enormous mistake in which sperm from a Daywalker bank was used instead of Nightwalker bank. As time passed, doctors had come to realize the mistake they had made and immediately pressured Cynthia's mother to abort the pregnancy in fear that the intermxing of species of Walker would cause deformaties and horrific childbirth that would likely in the death of both mother and child. Not to mention the enormous amount of public scruntuny if the situation was made public. However, Cynthia's mother refused to abort and bore her daughter regardless. Neither Cynthia's mother nor her doctors knew what would happen, as previous intermixings of Walker species had always ended in death and deformities. They didnt even know the Isomer of the Daywalker sperm accidentally used in the fertilization process. The entire situation was made private between only a select group. On the day Cynthia was born, doctors were stunned to see a Nightwalker give birth to a seemingly completely healthy baby Daywalker girl. It was almost made public on account that it seemed as if it was the first ever normal birth to occur between a Daywalker and Nightwalker. However, after further examination, doctors had come to find that Cynthia carried a mental deformity in a very dangerous and unusual form of the MAO-A gene, which is an infamous gene sometimes found in the DNA of gruesome serial killers. The danger surrounding the sensitivity of the gene made doctors paranoid, and they urged Cynthia's mother to raise her daughter with extreme care as to not spawn some kind of killing instinct. Cynthia's mother then persued to live a relatively normal life with her daughter, providing Cynthia with great love and care. Her mother was forced to say that she had lost her own baby in childbirth and instead decided to adopt Cynthia. Cynthia grew up very happy. She was actually very much beloved for being an adorable and studious child. It wasn't until she reached the age of 10 when life took a turn for the absolute worst. During a class at school, Cynthia very suddenly evolved. This was when Cynthia's Isomer was finally discovered, that being a Demon Isomer, the second most powerful Daywalker Isomer known to man. Coupled with her MAO-A gene, a strikingly overwhelming inclination to kill was suddenly instituded in Cynthia by the sway of her extremely dark Isomer. Having never been exposed to such a concept as murder or killing to a normal degree, Cynthia completely drowned in the impulse, and lashed out an enormous amount of raw Isomer Casts, horrifically, slaughtering her entire class. After coming to her senses, Cynthia's horns had sprouted from her head, her claws were out, her eyes had altered to her Isomer, and she was absolutely soaked in blood. This was the very first time Cynthia truly ever acknowledged the existance of blood, having been so protected by her mother from baring as much witness to it as possible her whole life, Cynthia was utterly transfixed by it. Her classmates were hardly even recognizable anymore, and Cynthia hardly knew what she had done. She just stood there, in utter fascination. This is when the sway of her Isomer and her MAO-A gene completely overtook Cynthia, changing her to plumit into vicsious insanity. Cythia started to smile, then laugh. She reached out and touched the blood dripping from the ceiling, marveling in it's beauty and even tasting it. She began to splash and play in the pools of blood around her. Scream > Police > Chain > Mother > Friend > Vashura > memory loss> Clattering killer Cynthia had originally hated Jason because of him being a Nightwalker, which she associated with heavenly and non-evil Isomers, however, after watching Jason use Volt Isomer casts to cause destruction, Cynthia immediately praised him and the two became friends. Abilities Cynthia's Isomer casts are obviously very demonic in origin and can be extremely lethal. If presented with the desire to kill or lethally harm someone or something, Cynthia could very easily do so in most situations. Cynthia herself is a 4th Tier Kole, and sometimes can exert casts close to those of an elite, although her casts commonly reflect a beginning 4th Teir. She becomes increasingly more powerful when she begins to shed the blood of her opponents in battle. Dependant on how much blood is shed, Cynthia will visibly grow more and more powerful and be compelled to wreak total havoc (in some extreme situations, slaughtering people and indulging in overkill). Also, while in this state, she noticibly becomes increasingly insane as more and more blood is shed. Isomer Casts *'Cruciatus': A 4th Tier cast that causes a person to feel pain. Depending how much Cynthia wants cause, the pain can elevate from an ache to an excruciating pain. The kind of pain felt (stabbing, burning, or crushing) is chosen by Cynthia when casting. *'Sanguino': An very powerful 4th Tier cast that causes a person to bleed. This is cast by Cynthia only when she is in a certain state of insanity. Nevertheless, the cast elevates her own power and insanity as she is shedding more and more in her opponent. The cast doesn't necessarily cause cuts in the skin to make an individual bleed, rather, it causes the person to simply bleed through the skin itself and it's pores. *'Condumno': A 4th Tier cast allowing Cynthia to transform Phantoms into Demons for her own use. The cast originates from Cynthia's horns, which must impail the Phantom to work. *'Clavórum': A 3rd Tier cast which allows Cynthia to grow claws. Although relatively short, these claws are very poisonous and can easily infect and incapacitate someone. Causing disorientation or the inability to move certain limbs. *'Arcessentes': A 4th Tier cast, Cynthia calls upon specific Demons by name. The Demon summoned grants her a specific set of powers and abilities. *'Vashura': Using Arcessentes, Cynthia may summon Vashura and control him. Vashura is the Demon of madness and can grant Cynthia his power to produce insanity in her opponents. This insanity alters the mindset of a person to Cynthia's own desired degree, and can corrupt an individual so much that they are lead to side with Cynthia as long as they are still under the Demon's influence. Cynthia basically then controls the corrupted individual's mind until she casts Vashura away. This insanity effect notably is most effective on heavy sinners. *'Tristeza': Using Arcessentes, Cynthia may summon Tristeza and control her. Tristeza is the Demon of despair and can grant Cynthia her power to produce extreme sadness in her opponents. This sadness includes the loss of hope, drive, and will to fight. It also causes emotional breakdown in an individual and can even lead them to collapse in tears. This despair-inducing effect is only effective on specific kinds of lesser-enthusiastic individuals however. Other Abilities *'Fire Resistance': Not so much a cast as a quality to being a developed Demon Isomer. It may couple with the Isomer's hellish characteristic, as when Cynthia is attempted to be burned by Shade, she is left completely unharmed and states that flames are hotter in hell. *'Demon Combat': While in control of a specifc Demon, Cynthia may utilize it as a melee weapon. She does this by directing the Demon's body and limbs to fight. She may also tell the Demon to protect her, or even throw the Demon at her opponent. This doesn't commonly do much more damage to whoever or whatever Cynthia is fighting, rather, simply conserves Veril's own physical stamina. Relationships Allies ;Jason "Pulse" McKinley :Jason is Cynthia's steady boyfriend and partner. She has an immense attachment to him and cares for Jason more than anything else in the world. Cynthia has even admit to the possibility that she could be in love with Jason, however she also states that she is not entirely sure what it means to be "in love". She becomes enraged whenever Jason is in some way injured or challanged, and is also agitatted by the things that cause him anger or sadness. McKinley is the sole person whom Cynthia's common personality alters around, becoming more normal and less sadistic, abling her to actually act kind and romantic (emotions she usually despises). She has said in a conversation with Mandy Baker that this happens because Jason "makes her want to actually act like a girl".''' ''McKinley is responsible for creating Cynthia's favorite nickname, "Cynth", which he came up with after the two had decided to be on a first name basis. Cynthia greatly enjoys when Jason adresses her by "Cynth", as she views the nickname as something special made for her by Jason himself that the two share only between themselves. While the two both work under the command of Vince Kessler, Cynthia no longer feels as if she is under a direct allegiance to ZERO, rather, she is simply siding with Jason in whatever direction he chooses to go and thereby participates as a member of the villianous orginization. Cynthia has sworn that she will one day leave ZERO to go with Jason at the time he himself decides to leave, following him for the rest of her life. As a symbol of their steady relationship, Cynthia wears one of two small purple-jeweled earings on her left ear (Jason wears the other) which belonged to Jason's mother, Emma McKinley. This was given to Cynthia by Jason himself for such a symbolic purpose, and in the same light, Cynthia gave him a set of black chains hanging from her belt. Jason now wears these chains around his own belt. The two are notably completely unconcerned with the fact they are inversed in terms of Walker species, Cynthia being a Daywalker and Jason being a Nightwalker. This is because of their mutually rebellious and villianous personalities, prompting them to be uncaring towards the "natural" view of the intermixing of species between Walkers. ;Vince Kessler :Kessler is Cynthia's personal idol. She greatly upholds him as being one of the greatest images of pure evil in the world and aspires to be like him in almost every way. She idolizes him and his actions, and has a special, fan-like love for his identity as being the individual responsible for causing The Great Metamorphosis. Kessler's purely black-hearted personality is a quality that Cynthia often squeels over, and she adores carrying out any mission assigned by him. Cynthia has mentioned before that she believed Kessler made her feel as if she had found Creation Wes Brindley, the author of Lightshade, says that Cynthia was a character inspired primarily from the viewing of artwork from various places on deviantART. “I can’t speak for the specific sources behind her inspiration as all I was doing was looking at random artwork of evil cartoon/manga girls at the moment when the idea for Cynthia popped into my head.”'' Brindley states that he might’ve been the most inspired by pictures of girls with sharp teeth and insane expressions on their faces. Cynthia's personality is based off of characters like Misteltein from Dream Eater Merry, and Hummingbird from Deadman Wonderland. The themes of Deadman Wonderland are well incorporated into the majority of Cynthia’s character, especially in Cynthia’s sadistic obsession with blood. Cynthia’s design is an original idea by Brindley, as he states that ''“it was simply something he came up with in the middle of math class”'' , with no real primary source of inspiration. Themes '''Violent Kiss by Eyes Set to Kill (main character theme) Gallery Trivia *Cynthia's last name, "Sangre", is Spanish for "blood". *Cynthia's codename, "Veril", is a play on the word "verilöyly", which is Finnish for "carnage". *Pulse had been developed far before Cynthia's creation, as such, Cynthia was actually created specifically for Pulse as a character. *Cynthia's hair was originally designed to be white. *Cynthia's voice cast, Leah Clark, also voiced Hummingbird from Deadman Wonderland. A character who's personality greatly inspired Cynthia's.